Tutorials
Use #map Main article: Map The #map channel is a chat channel that is public and map-wide. When using #map, the message will be shown to the entire map. To use the #map channel, type #map in the whisper name box on the left, and write your message on the right, like so: Abusing #map, or even spamming publicly, could result to jail, or ban (punishment varies). Chat Channels * #map—Sends a map-wide message to all players present in that map. * #main—Sends a server-wide message to all players who used the #main channel. Messages in this channel will only be shown to those who have sent messages in this channel during their character login duration. Channel topics: General, Chit-chat, Off-topic Use @market Main article: Market You can use the @market command to create a clone of your character that will display a market title and a market message. When players double-click on a market title, the market's message will be shown in the chat channel in the font color chosen by the player. Format: @market "Brief Market Title" "Market message can be longer and more detailed." colornumberhere Usage: @market "S>Bloody Branches" "1k BB for 500 plats" 14 Create a Guild If you're not in a guild, press Alt+G which will open up the Guild Companion window. From there, you can click on the 'help' button which will provide details on Guild Creation, Guild Information Window, and Registration and Emblems. Guild Creation # The guild master must have an Emperium in his/her inventory. Emperium is dropped by Orc Zombie in @warp orcsdun01 # Ways to create a guild: #* /guild guildnamehere #* Alt+G > Create Guild # Alt+G: Guild Information called. Guild Information Window # Guild, Experience, Guild Level, Guild Emblem, Master Name, Enemies, Points, Average Member Level, Alliance, Hostile Guilds can be found. # Membership Information: Guild members to look for individual information and being able to withdraw from one's guild. Guild must remove all members of the guild if the guild master wishes to disband the guild. @changegm isn't applied ExperienceRO to support active guild masters. # Set Position: Taxing members up to 50% # Guild Skill: When a guild levels up, the guild master can use points to advance guild skills by investing in them once they are available. # Outcast: Guild exile list. Also includes reason of banishment. # Guild Master Announcements: Members can be notified. Emblems # Emblem format: 24x24 pixel of 256-color bitmap (BMP). # Install emblems in the "Emblem" folder in your ExperienceRO folder. # Information Window Emblem: Alt+G > Click "Edit" to change guild emblem. # Emblems can only be changed by the guild master anytime. Create a Party Note: Experience share has been disabled in ExperienceRO to prevent abuse during Evolving. However, the leveling process in ExperienceRO is very quick and can be completed in just minutes. See: Beginner's Guide. # Type @allskills (as the requirements of creating a party is to have Basic Skill Lv:6). # /organize "PartyNameHere" #* Party names cannot contain spaces or special characters. Invite Players * /invite Player Name * Right-click on the player and Ask (Player Name) to join your party * Alt+Z > Make sure lock function is unlocked > 'Party Invitation' > Type in the player's name (must be online) Change Party Leader # This must be done by the party leader: Open party window (Alt+Z) # Right-click on the player who you want to make the leader, then choose 'party represent delegation' from the menu. Leave Party Type /leave Record a Video Main article: Replay System The Replay system is a function built into the Ragnarok client which allows game data to be saved as a replayable "movie" the user can then view within a Replay version of the game client. In the replay "video", zoom function works, as well as camera angle adjustment, hovering over character names, monster names, item names, and more. Delete Your Character Main article: Delete Your Character # Login to your character. # If you've ever used a cart, empty it (Alt+W). # @storeall # /leave # Alt+G > Guildsmen Info > Right-click your character > Leave Guild # Escape key > Character Select # Select your character. # Click the 'Delete' button on the bottom-left. # There will be a timer in red text above your character. Wait for 10 minutes. The timer indicates when you will be able to confirm the deletion. Clicking 'Cancel' will put a stop to the deletion and the timer. # After the 10 minutes are over, the timer should turn blue. Click on the 'del' button on the bottom-left. # You will be asked "Are you sure that you want to delete your character?" If you're sure, click 'OK'. # You will be prompted to "enter the deletion password". This is usually the email that you used to register your account. If you get an error, try this: # https://www.experience-ro.com > Enter your account details > Login > My Account # Copy the email address directly from the page and paste it to Notepad. Make sure it's correct without any extra spaces or missing characters. Copy it from Notepad and paste it to the answer box on the ExperienceRO client then click 'OK'. If you still get an error: # Try your birthday instead (format: YYMMDD). If you're born May 27th 1993, for example, your password should be 930527. This works for some players instead of the registered email for some reason. Change Character Slot # Log in to http://www.experience-ro.com # Click "My Account" # Click the character you'd like to move # On the top menu, click "Change Slot" # Enter the desired slot number then click "Change Slot" Set Up a Forums Signature Main article: Signature Get Married Main article: Marriage System Get Divorced Main article: Divorce # Log in to http://www.experience-ro.com # Click "My Account" # Click the character you'd like to move # On the top menu, click "Divorce" # If you're sure, proceed with it. Change Your Gender Main article: Change Your Gender In ExperienceRO, you can change your gender unlimited times at no cost. However, you cannot change gender if you have the follow character jobs: Bard, Dancer, Clown, Gypsy, Baby Bard, Baby Dancer. (It's okay if it's just a suit, as long as it's not the actual job) You must be logged off before proceeding: 1. Go to http://www.experience-ro.com/ 2. Enter your login details and login. 3. Click "My Account" 4. Select "Change Gender" from the menu. 5. Click "Yes, do it please." Category:Tutorials